Window assemblies are installed in a wide variety of structures to permit natural light to enter the structure, to permit occupants of the structure to view outside the structure and, sometimes, to permit viewing of the interior of the structure from the exterior of the structure. Window assemblies can also help isolate and protect the interior of the structure from the environment external to the structure. Such structures can include buildings and vehicles, such as land vehicles, maritime vessels, and aircraft.
In some cases, such as when the structure is an aircraft, the window assembly can be part of a pressure boundary to help maintain desired pressure inside the structure. In such a case, an aircraft window assembly typically has been installed in an aperture that has been excised from aluminum skin of an aircraft fuselage section.
However, in a departure from conventional aluminum aircraft skins and structure, honeycomb fuselage skins are being used in aircraft. This use of honeycomb fuselage skins is in keeping with a general desire to reduce aircraft weight. In aircraft with honeycomb fuselage skins, window apertures are excised after final cure of the fuselage honeycomb structure, thereby exposing internal honeycomb structures that entail sealing and closeout to resist moisture ingression.
The foregoing examples of related art and limitations associated therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.